ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiKael
Please add new messages to the bottom, thanks :] MiKael 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) first single has the first single of born this way been confirmed as the title track, because i haven't seen that confirmed anywhere, all i ave seen is people assuming that it will be, even glee... Disambiguation pages Sure, I'll be happy to assist in the design whenever you'd like to begin. Also, do you think we should create disambiguation pages for red links like Born This Way, Alejandro etc.? So if someone visits one of these pages, there will be a list links to the different meanings (such as music video or song) What do you think? fingernails 05:32, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I created , the disambiguation pages can be found at Category:Disambiguation pages. fingernails 05:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) can i make page called holy hooker? about the newly confirmed song? Born This Way Photo I take it you removed this photo for Born This Way. Why? It is an official photo for the music video/album. Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack :Time to dig my copy out. It's been like preserved and pressed to make sure it keeps it's originality. The record label/copyright information should be near black right? Cause that's how I have it too. Tsk tsk at those people who suck at making counterfeits. Anyway, I quickly glanced over it, and everything looks pretty good. I'll do a detailed double check in a bit. Shall we make an announcement on Twitter about the fan art? See if we can get a hold of the original artists. hEyyy XxMjF 04:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Born this Way On the Born This Way album page..it has been confirmed that there are 17 songs on the NORMAL version of BTW..and 20 on the Target deluxe edition. Not 14 and then 17... ::Actually its 17 on the regular version, and 25 on the deluxe edition - 20 studio songs and 5 remixes. PiperHollyCharmed 22:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::__________________________________________________________ ::__________________________________________________________ ::The credits for the makeup artist for the Born this Way video are incorrect. ::The makeup artist is Billy B. via her style visionary Nichola Formichetti's credit listing on his blog. ::Epixa 16:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) E: Erica Stewart :: www.epixa.net I need help for 'Al Rojo Vivo-BG Cues' hello,thanks for the message, I need help to edit thepage Al Rojo Vivo-BG Cues, and do not know howto fix it. Luxz.antonio 18:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Main page Mind if I redesign the main page a little bit? I could create it in a sandbox (like User:Fingernails/sandbox) and if you like what you see, I can apply it to the actual main page. I want to incorporate some of the newer images into the layout so it looks a little more up-to-date. fingernails 15:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Users Hey MiKael, I am glad I logged on to the wiki while you are on it. Recently, I was blocked by the other admin, Hey something something, I am unsure of his full username. I attempted to contact him while not logged into my account and then he didn't even respond and added a year to my block. When I was blocked, it specifically says "if you have any questions about your block, contact an admin". That is what I tried to do, no email addresses for admins are provided so the only way to contact an admin is by editing as a wiki contributor. I told him I didn't see a message he left on my talk page and didn't no the specific rules of the wiki. I made a simple mistake, and being blocked until 2012 seems a bit much for a something as minute as using wrong picture, it can be simply changed in 10 seconds. He only blocked a user for 1 day for consistently adding false info to articles. Gaga Internation Perhaps if there was a link at the botton, people could help. I can only find the Russian gagapedia because its there. Also, i don't know what you mean by the WHO/WHAT/WHY. Do u mean backgroung? Write now, I'm working on expanding the fashion type pages because, as you've stated, I'm the main fashion contributer Suggestion I have a suggestion for the infobox for Born This Way (music video) ... this picture from Nicola Formichetti's tumblr should be used in the box: PiperHollyCharmed 00:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Bootleg Albums I'm questioning the bootleg albums category. I don't feel they're necessary anymore. Maybe before when there were only a couple that were often confused to be real albums, but now fans are more aware of fan-made albums, I don't see a reason to keep them around. It's not really beneficial if you ask me. hEyyy XxMjF 04:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Set Lists Oh, my bad. I was building them off of an earlier template I found. hEyyy XxMjF 19:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Template Are only admins able to change/creatre templates? If no, can you tell how to make/change templates, because then im able to change/create templates without having to bother. If only admins can work on templates, then i have two ideas... The other being telling you what i would like to change. 1, Changing the disambiguations so that more than four links can be viewed, especially with Born This Way having more than 4 important pages. 2. Creating templates like the one you made for LoveGame on the LoveGame (live) page for all songs necessary. 3. Creating a pending template for awards tables. I don't mean to be a bother, which is why I want to know if I can do anything to templates so I dont have to bother you. Agpuh 02:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) didnt realise i wasnt logged in :P Country Pages Should countries have pages or categories. Because I know that you made that page for Canada, and a little while ago Heyy XXMjF created a category for Australia. Also, there is already a page for the venue locations. One more thing, should the countries als have other related pages other than concerts like television shows that she made an appeaerance on or... Agpuh 21:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) So that means pages then? Agpuh 21:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) template Hello. Since I've used your Template:Tracklist for my wiki, I found that "collapse" function doesn't work. I know you are busy for Gagapedia, would you mind coming to my wiki and help me to fix this??thank you very much! Kenny Lin 09:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) BadKids101 02:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) i didn't post any picture on the album. I found some pictures on a hacking site and thought it might be real. And yes it is real. Gaga on her site said: "I can't believe people have found the artwork! Trust me monsters, the art is not as good as the songs on it!" -Mother Monster She confirmed it so no. It's real. And the track list is real because that was found on a thread that the femme fatale track list was found on. no one believed drew until the track list was confirmed. Plus, gaga tweeted something like this: Give me you Justice, Or let me free. Obviously those are lyrics to Justice. + it was in bold letters like when she tweeted: pulling ll nighters like a HOOKER. that gave us a clue to Government Hooker. I'm on my EDGE OF GLORY, and i'm ---------- okay? see all those clues she gave us in BOLD letters? And that thread track list was found the night before the VOGUE interview was posted so it's real. Not trying to be rude but just trying to tell the truth. The Fame Monster art was not like the art on the CD, nor the Fame. So BTW is the picture i found, and this video on youtube shows the actual model of the CD not the cover art: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZPKpZXk5eM&feature=channel_video_title Hey, this dosen't really have anything to do with editing or stuff, but i was just wonderiung if you knew if the 'born this way' cd single promotional digipak thing is limited edition? i mean like the one with a cardboard cover.... plz send me a note back if you know :D thanks BadKids101 11:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) it was the track list that was put on the web before anything and i found a date for the picture on the site. It says FEB. 8: and has the picture. Marry The Night or the other 6 were confirmed yet but it was still on the picture, and the promo shot was put on the new york streets FEB 14, see how it wasn't fake what so ever? The promo picture wasn't even on her twitter when the picture was posted. So it's not fake and you'll be mad when the 23 comes because I am right, and you were wrong.BadKids101 11:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Candid Fashion I'll see what I can do. A lot of this is about how well my memory is. If I go through candids, then go on the-fame.org for the date, I'll be so distracted by the thousands of photos that I sort of have to sift through. If I go by date in the fame gallery, then I have to remember which designers designed which outfit. I think I understand what you jist of what you want though, so I'd be happy to help. I'll start over the weekend cuz of... school. :P Just a couple questions though. Do u want me to include fashion credits on another page other than just the designer? Which page(s)? I'll do my best. BTW, I love what you did in your sandbox to update the photography page. You have no idea when an outfit has been identified by whoever but I don't know the photographer. I would lterally go one by one until I found it. You are doing great things with this sight and I am proud to be apart of it. Agpuh 23:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC)